monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Pussy
Personality I am a sassy teenage girl who has a full mindful knowledge in every class. My favorite class is Drama so I can show off to all the losers there on stage. I am a very mean and pussy girl, just like my last name says. Duh! I never go by the rules unless I have to. I don't really stand up for any of my friends because I don't really have any friends as much because cool kids only have two friends. I am mostly in love with naps because it gets my mind thinking. Relationships Family - I come from the wild. I was dropped off here at Monster High when I was a baby. I never really had any parents. Then one day I found this odd looking cat walking in a forest. I asked him, "Will you take care of me?" and so he did from this point on. He is my dad now. He is famous. His name is " The Nyan Cat." Friends- Since cool people only have mostly two friends, I set my goal to be friends with Toralei and her gang. I know I have more than two friends. You can at least have three friends. Pets- I saw this baby giraffe in the wild when I was hunting for food. Then I realized I could keep him so I did. His name is Lemon Stripe because he has the color yellow on him. Duh! Romance- I like this one boy at Monster High named Holt Hyde. If I catch you or find out you told him about that, I swear I will break your neck! Clothing Basic- I will wear a cute choker necklace that's black and has spikes on it because if you go near me I will stab you with it. I'm just warning you. I will also wear a fine lovely black dress with a violet glove on my left hand and wear black stockings under neath my dress and I have violet high heels. Dawn of the Dance- I will wear a goth head band and my hair would be black with a violet shimmer and my dress would be red with a black belt on my hip and black stockings of course and I would wear my black boots with red shimmer. Gloom Beach- I have the same thing Ghoulia wears for Gloom Beach. I bought the same excact thing. I don't know why. I liked it though. School's Spirit- I would wear my usual uniform with my hair up in a ponytail and my shoes would be black sneakers with white laces and a red streak on the sides. Dead Tired- I would wear my violet tank top with a black kitten on it and the sleeves would be red and my shorts would be black with red down at the bottom and my slippers would have to be red with a kitten face. Classroom (Drama)- I would wear my Dawn of the Dance clothing. School's Out- I will wear my hair up in a ponytail and my shirt is violet and black and pants would be black also and have my sneakers with red on them and the laces would be black. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Werecat